teacher blues
by Princess Kousagi serenity
Summary: Usagi is late for school as usual She has a big shock when she finds out that her new substitute teacher for the rest of the year is, her Fiancé. Dun dun duh!Set after stars.R&R!MamoUsa!Chapter 11 up!
1. Chapter 1

黄葉の候、貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。毎度格別のお引き立てを賜り、厚く御礼申し上げます。

**Konnichwa Minna-chan! I'm back! I'm sitting here in science, bored out of my brains, with my best mate Kerri.**

**Kezzy: Hi Becky**

**Princess Kousagi Serenity: Hey kez, your gunna help me to write this story!**

**Kezzy: Oh….am I? Err okay then... cool! Can I be a character?**

**Princess Kousagi Serenity: I'll think about it.**

**SUMMARY: Usagi is late for school (as usual) She has a big shock when she finds out that her new substitute teacher for the rest of the year is, her Fiancé. (Dun dun duh!) **

**Set after stars.

* * *

**

Standard disclaimer: (**Sigh) **I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters so don't rub it in!

"…." Speech

'…..' Telepathically

Konnichwa – Hello/ Good day

Arigato – Thank you

Minna – Everyone

Hai – yes

Iee – No

Gomen – Sorry

Sayonara – Bye

Ashiteru – I love you

Nani – What?

Ohayou - good morning

Hehe I would put more in but I don't want to confuse ya

Right then on with the story!

* * *

"WAHHH! I'm going to be soooooo late!" screamed the 17 year old Usagi as she bolted out off her room and onto the hallway landing, stepping on Luna's tail in the progress. "OUCH!" Luna screeched.

"MOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?"

"I did honey! Several times, and each time you said you were getting up straight away" Usagi's mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs. (A/N Lol! I just got caught by my science Teacher and she took this fanfic away from me and she read the first sentence where I'm Saying I'm bored in science! I am now doing this in my German lesson)

"And you believed me?" She Flew down the stair (not literary) and grabbed the toast off the toaster and ran outside, forgetting her lunch. Usagi Sprinted down the sidewalk and…

CRASH

Usagi had bumped into an elderly man, her breakfast laid on the ground forgotten. She half-heartily hoped she bumped into her Mamo-chan.

"Gomen nasai! Mr. Miyagi" She bowed to him and Sprinted to the school gates, she glanced over to the car park to see a red Convertible car exactly like Mamoru's. Usagi checked her wrist watch to find she was mega late, she ran through the school corridor and the familiar scent of rose filled the corridor.

"Okay class" The principal cleared his throat "Let me introduce you to your new Substitute, Mr. Chiba" Ami, Matoko and Minako gaped at Mamoru just as Usagi crashed through the door, breathing heavily like she just run a marathon. "Gomen **pant** Gomen nasai **Pant **Principal Tsuki **pant **my alarm clock broke! What did I miss?" She bowed rapidly.

"Miss Tsukino, I was just inducing our new Substitute Teacher, Mr. Chiba" "CHIBA?" She turned round, and was face to face with her Fiancé. She squealed in shocked and jumped back, only to land on her butt. The class laughed at Usagi and she blushed in embarrassment. 'Mamo-chan what are you doing here' She send to him telepathically. 'What does it look like, Usako?' He sent back to her 'Ek! What subjects are you teaching?' She said fearfully. 'Math, English, Japanese, German and art' (A/N I know Japan school don't usually do German lessons but this one does: D)

"Miss Tsukino, will you please get off the floor and return to your desk" ordered Principal Tsuki. Usagi nodded and hoisted her self upright and sat down at her assigned desk. She was still in shock that her Fiancé was going to be teaching her in most of the subjects she is failing in. "Crud, this is bad" she thought to herself. Mamoru was talking to the class about himself and Usagi felt like sleep wasn't far behind boredom she felt right now. She sprawled out on her desk and started dozing.

* * *

EKK! My german teacher is yelling at me for not paying attention! AND I KNOW ITS SHORT! BUT WHAT DO U EXPECT? IM WRITING THIS AND TRYING NOT TO THE TEACHER KNOW IM NOT WORKING!

PLZZZZZZ REVIEW!

That's it for chapter 1; there should be at least 2-4 more chapters

Ja ne

Princess Kousagi Serenity & Chibi-Chibi Kezzy.

-Becky- -Kerri-


	2. Maths

n黄葉の候、貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。毎度格別のお引き立てを賜り、厚く御礼申し上げます。

**Konnichwa Minna-chan! I'm back! I'm sitting here in math, bored out of my brains. We're are learning about algebra which gave me the inspiration to write this :P **

**Kezzy: Hi Becky!**

**Princess Kousagi Serenity: Hey kez, did you do your science homework?**

**Kezzy: Oh Crud !(runs home)**

**Princess Kousagi Serenity: I guess I'm soloing this chapter.**

**SUMMARY: Usagi is late for school (as usual) She has a big shock when she finds out that her new substitute teacher for the rest of the year is, her Fiancé. (Dun dun duh!) **

**Set after stars.

* * *

**

Standard disclaimer: (**Sigh) **I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters so don't rub it in!

"…." Speech

'…..' Telepathically

Konnichwa – Hello/ Good day

Arigato – Thank you

Minna – Everyone

Hai – yes

Iee – No

Gomen – Sorry

Sayonara – Bye

Ashiteru – I love you

Nani – What?

Ohayou - good morning

Hehe I would put more in but I don't want to confuse ya

Right then on with the story!

* * *

Mamoru glanced over to his fiancé only to find she was asleep, he sighed deep and shouted "Wake up Miss Tsukino!" while he sent through their link 'Wake up Lazybones! Time to work my darling, Usako' She woke up with a yelp and fell off her chair and she turned bright red from the embarrassment as he restrained himself from laughing at her. She glared daggers at him as she hoisted herself onto her chair. 

"Okay class; please open your book to page 15." He handed out the math books to each pupil. They groaned in disappoint at the fact they were going to learn to do Algebra. 'NOOO!' Usagi wailed through their link.

Mamoru giggled at his melodramatic fiancé "Okay so if x is 3, b is 5 and c is 10 what is 3x + 6b – 2c?" He wrote the equation up on the black board. "Anyone? Ah Miss Mizuno" Ami blushed and simply answered. "19, sensei" "correct, well done!" Ami blushed a deeper red, while Usagi started getting jealous of her smart friend getting the attention of _**HER** _fiancé.

"This is basic algebra; many of the general rules of number apply to algebra. Multiplication, subtraction, addiction and dividing" He dictated to the class as he walked around the room. "Bracket are used to group together algebraic terms. The terms directly in front of the brackets, for example 6x - 6y can also be written as 6 (x –y). Okay everyone got that; I will like you to try questions 1-5. If you need any help just ask" he added with a sweet smile, making all the girls sigh and say "He's soo dreamy."

* * *

Exercise 2.5 

a is5 b is13 c is 2

1) 5a + 2b – 3c

2) 4a / 3c

3) 2c + 3a – c

4 ) 22 (a + bc)

5) 12 (a + 4b –c) + 2 (3a + 5b)

* * *

Usagi stared blankly at her page and sighed. Math was her worst subject even though she studied with her friends; she still found it very hard. ''Heck, what I'm I going to use algebra in real life'' she thought to herself. Resisting the urge to sleep, she raised her hand and Mamoru made his way over to her. 'I'm stuck Mamo-chan' she said to him through the link. 'I can see that' he giggled back at her. She fought the urge to stick her tongue at him that would only cause her more embarrassment today. He looked down at her desk and noticed a carving of Him and His Usako in a heart saying (Mamo-chan + Usagi 4eva) 'Nice carving Usako' she blushed and she told him why she was stuck on the questions. The lesson seemed have gone really fast, Mamoru had finally explained the basics of algebra to her and she had learned faster than he would of thought. The bell went for next lesson and the class began to empty as the pupils went to their next class, Usagi made her way over to his desk and thanked him by giving a kiss him on the cheeks and she bounced off to her next lesson.

* * *

PLZ REVIEW (**Puppy dog's eyes and pouts**) 

Thx for reading

There will be a few more chapters and I should stop writing these during my lessons, but who cares :- )

Ja ne

Princess Kousagi Serenity


	3. art

n黄葉の候、貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。毎度格別のお引き立てを賜り、厚く御礼申し上げます。

**Konnichwa Minna-chan! I'm back! I'm sitting here in my room, bored out of my brains. I doing my art homework of a surreal drawing and talking to mate mates over MSN at the same time. **

**Kezzy & Claire: Hi Becky!**

**Princess Kousagi Serenity: Hey kez how's Andrew?**

**Kezzy: still chucking up**

**Princess Kousagi Serenity: Awww go kiss him better :P**

**SUMMARY: Usagi is late for school (as usual) She has a big shock when she finds out that her new substitute teacher for the rest of the year is, her Fiancé. (Dun dun duh!) **

**Set after stars.

* * *

**

Standard disclaimer: (**Sigh) **I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters so don't rub it in!

"…." Speech

'…..' Telepathically

Konnichwa – Hello/ Good day

Arigato – Thank you

Minna – Everyone

Hai – yes

Iee – No

Gomen – Sorry

Sayonara – Bye

Ashiteru – I love you

Nani – What?

Ohayou - good morning

Hehe I would put more in but I don't want to confuse ya

Right then on with the story!

* * *

Mamoru was relieved as the Lunch bell went, he gathered his books, dismissed his class, and then he wandered around the school ground, searching for a quiet place to eat his lunch. He found a cherry blossom tree and he sat down and leaned against it, he stared down at what he packed for his lunch: A moldy sandwich, a rotten apple and a flat Coke. His stomach rumbled in protest and he winced at the thought of eating that moldy food. Usagi spotted her Mamo-chan and rushed over to him knocking over some younger students by accident; she hugged him briefly and kissed him softly on the lips. 

"Hey Beautiful, how was your day?" Mamoru said as he buried himself in her hair, she blushed and replied "Good! I actually cooked something edible!" He stared at her in shock. In all these years he had known Usagi, never had he ever seen or tasted anything that was editable made by Usagi.

"I know! My cooking teacher nearly had a heart attack! I thought I had killed her with my terrible cooking and it turns out that I made it perfect! And I got an A!" she giggled happily, she opened the lid of her tuber ware and she showed him the yummy looking pizza. "You want some?" He stared at his lunch then at the pizza "Sure why not?" within minutes the whole pizza had been devoured (mostly by Usagi because she forgot her lunch and didn't have breakfast this morning)

Mamoru glanced at his watch realizing they had 10 minutes before lunch ended. "Hey, Usako?" "Hmm?" "I got you for art next!" She jumped up from embrace and cheered. "YAY! Art is my favorite subject!" She danced around the tree and Mamoru burst out laughing and managed to choked out "When we're married, I'm not letting you bring sugar into our house" She stopped dancing and pouted, Mamoru chuckled at his cute fiancé and leaned-in to kiss her pouting mouth.

* * *

(A/N I'm feeling really ill, soo if this sounds weird, blame morphine!)

* * *

The finally lunch bell went and all the students went to their next lesson or study hall if they had a free period. 

Mamoru cleared his throat "Okay settle down class, as most you know Mrs. Jay is in the hospital" (A/N that's my art teacher and she hates me! She never ever gives me credit for my work I do!) "And for the people that don't know I am Mr. Chiba" He gave that dreamy smile that made the girls go weak at the knees.

Usagi shifted uncomfortable in her seat as if she could feel ten pairs of eyes burning holes in her. She looked up and the girls turned back to look at Mamoru. Usagi wondered what that was about but she shrugged it off.

"Okay class for our first lesson, I want you to draw or paint anything that pops into your head" Mamoru handed out some Sketch books. "Like a fairytale, or an Anime show or even anything in real life. You have all lesson! The paints are on the side, you may start now."

Usagi rolled up her sleeve, grabbed her sketching pencil and started drawing an outline of her Fuku. Mamoru was sitting at his desk marking the English tests; he looked up to find most of the girls in the class staring dreamily at him and went back to work. He shrugged it off and continued marking,

Usagi had finished the out line and detail on her Eternal Sailor moon and Tuxedo Kamen drawing, she got out of her seat and walked over side of the class room getting the right colors to mix for her Fuku. She walked passed Mamoru's desk and winked at him, he smiled back and continued to mark English, and she made her way back over to her desk, nearly getting tripped over by a jealous girl's foot.

Mamoru started patrolling around the classroom and peered over the student's shoulder and making comments on their paintings or drawings. Mamoru finally had made his way over to Usagi and he stared at her amazing romantic painting of her and Him as their alter egos. 'That is an amazing painting, Usako' He sent to her and she blushed. "Thanks, Mamo-chan" She accidentally said it outloud and her class mates gave her a funny look and she blushed harder. She was soo glad when the finally bell went soo she could go home because some gangs of girls were picking on her for no reason calling her 'Spaghetti brains' or 'Meatballs for brains' She bumped into Mamoru and he offered her a lift home, which she gladly accepted and she ignored the looks the girls were giving her.

Usagi sighed and stared out the window of Mamoru red Convertible Sports car; Mamoru glanced over at her and asked "What's wrong?"

She sighed again and said it was nothing important. Before he had a chance to interagate her, she leaned over and kissed on the check and murmured a good bye before jumping out of Mamoru's car and ringing the door bell.

* * *

LOL! I wrote this when I was on Morphine, I still feeling really ill! Soo don't blame me if it too short :p 

R&R! PLEASE!

Ja ne

Princess Kousagi Serenity


	4. Japanese

黄葉の候、貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。毎度格別のお引き立てを賜り、厚く御礼申し上げます。

**Konnichwa Minna-chan! I'm lying here sick in bed and bored out of my wits **

**Princess Kousagi Serenity: Hey kez, hi Claire! I don't think I can make it into school today **

**Kezzy: Hope ya feel better soon Becky! Hey wait a minute! Whose gunna be my partner for Science?**

**Claire: Don't look at me! Im not in your science set!**

**Princess Kousagi Serenity: (Sigh)**

**SUMMARY: Usagi is late for school (as usual) She has a big shock when she finds out that her new substitute teacher for the rest of the year is, her Fiancé. (Dun dun duh!) **

**Set after stars.

* * *

**

Standard disclaimer: (**Sigh) **I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters so don't rub it in!

"…." Speech

'…..' Telepathically

Konnichwa – Hello/ Good day

Arigato – Thank you

Minna – Everyone

Hai – yes

Iee – No

Gomen – Sorry

Sayonara – Bye

Ashiteru – I love you

Nani – What?

Ohayou - good morning

Hehe I would put more in but I don't want to confuse ya

Right then on with the story!

* * *

**Giggle.**

**Splash.**

"AHHH!"

**THUMP.**

"**SHINGO!** I'm going to kill you!" yelled the dripping wet, now wide awake Usagi, as she hoisted herself off the push carpet and chased her younger brother around the house. Usagi sighed and got dressed out of her drenched bunny pajamas and into her usual school uniform. She made a mental note to set Luna on her brother, who is afraid of cats. Her Sailor V alarm clock read 7:32am; she didn't need to arrive at school until 8:40am so she decided to get ready properly since she had time. She took a 10 minute shower, and then she used her wet-to-straight straighteners on her wet golden locks of hair before she put them in her usual Odango style. She applied blue eyeliner and baby blue eye shadow to bring out her eyes; she also applied a sparkly pink strawberry-scented lip gloss for effect.

The house was peaceful; her parents were still asleep while Shingo was playing his game console in his room. Usagi realized she would have no lunch ready since her mother was still asleep, so she raided the fridge for supplies. She packed two chocolate bars and two packets of cheesy puffs (A/N Hehe piggy!) and an ice cold diet cola. Usagi made her way out the door grabbing her book bag and her set of house keys before she set off down her usually route for school.

* * *

The winter's harsh wind plagued through the city, Usagi cursed the school for making her wear a skirt this time of the year. She stopped abruptly and turned round sharply to only see an empty alley way, 'That's funny, I could of thought I was being followed' She leafed through her suspicions but she shrugged it off, she turned back round to find she was face to face with Cornelia, a brunette who was in her math class. She had never really spoken to her and all she knew was that she was the most popular girl in her year.

"Ek!" Usagi jumped back in surprise. "Gomen Cornelia-san, you startled me!" Cornelia raised an eyebrow at her and hissed "What ever Meatballs for brains" Usagi stiffened at the hostility in her voice.

"So what's up?" Usagi said hesitantly. She looked up at Cornelia's hateful gaze of her ice like blue eyes could stare in to a person's soul and make there blood boil and burn from the inside.

"I want your 'Mamo-chan'" She in a high voice in mimic of a small child's. "Well! you can't have him!" Usagi said proudly

"Once Mamoru see how wrong you are for him, he will come crawling to me!"

Cornelia slapped Usagi across the face leaving a deep scratch where her fleshly manicured nails came in-contact with Usagi cheek. Usagi gasped and placed her hand on her bleeding cheek, tears sprung to her eyes and she tried to blink them back.

"Awww, is the little baby going to cry?" Cornelia said in fake sympathy as she laughed harshly at Usagi and she walked off leaving Usagi to sob softly. Usagi pulled her self together and sorrowfully continued on her route to school. 'Why do some people hate me so much? I don't hate them! Heck! I incapable of hating anyone or holding grudges for to long'

* * *

The first bell rang for school, signaling to 'go to your tutor room for registration', as Usagi walked through the doorway and the students gasped at the fresh cut on her cheek which was still bleeding. She glanced over at Mamoru who frowned at her, but with concern. "Miss Tsukino, what happened?" She looked over at Cornelia who was smirking back at her, and then she looked back at Mamoru and said

"I fell over."

The day seemed to pass slowly, she hated the way people stared at her and ask her if she was okay or how it happened, and the bell went for next lesson. Usagi checked her timetable to find she had Japanese next, she swiftly made her way over to the Languish block, avoiding the crowds of people watching her, she found the room and sat down at a desk towards the back so she could avoid the watchful eyes of her fiancé, who had been trying to get what happened out of her this morning.

She stared blankly at the board, she was suppose to write a story on anything, she decided she won't write a sappy romance story like she usually would, instead she would write a dark angst story about Death, darkness and hate.

1 hour later…

"Okay class, pens down and pack away" Mamoru said.

Usagi scanned her story for any errors then she handed it in. She whispered a good bye to Mamoru before she went home. He stared hopelessly at her as she disappeared into the distant and he sat down and read her story.

* * *

(wipes sweat off head) phew that took a lot out of me! Well there you have it! DUN DUN DUH!

Hehe

Reviews! No flames

Ja ne

Princess Kousagi Serenity


	5. Best friends Forever

Konnichwa Minna-chan! I'm sitting here in English… once again bored out of my wits! Hehe with my best mates Claire and Sammy

**Princess Kousagi Serenity: (whispers) Psst…! Do you know what Mr. Monopoly man is talking about?**

**Claire: I don't know!**

**Sammy: …..zzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzz**

**Princess Kousagi Serenity: (sweat drops)

* * *

**

Standard disclaimer: (**Sigh) **I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters so don't rub it in!

"…." Speech

'…..' Telepathically

Konnichwa – Hello/ Good day

Arigato – Thank you

Minna – Everyone

Hai – yes

Iee – No

Gomen – Sorry

Sayonara – Bye

Ashiteru – I love you

Nani – What?

Ohayou - good morning

Hehe I would put more in but I don't want to confuse ya

Right then on with the story!

* * *

Usagi climbed the steps of Hikirawa (sp?) Shrine, she admired the beautiful Sakura tree which was in bloom, letting its pink leaves fall and sway gently to the ground. She sighed and wondered why Mamoru wanted her. 'He could have any girl he wanted, but why does he want me? I'm not pretty; I'm not smart like Ami and I'm not the most graceful person in the world!' she pondered to herself but her train of thoughts was broken by a familiar shriek of surprise. 

"OH MY GOD! Usagi! You're early!" Screamed Minako, she looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Usagi giggled and smiled sweetly at her melodramatic friend and hugged her tightly. Usagi felt tears dampen her cheeks, and Minako said smoothing words to her as Usagi sobbed in her arms.

"It's okay Usagi. Let's go inside the girls are waiting for you. You can tell us what's wrong" Usagi hugged Minako one more time before she followed Minako into the spotless clean temple. Usagi sat down on her usual seat and picked up one of Rei's manga.

Usagi felt like her old self was returning, because since that fateful day of the encounter of that Cornelia girl. She was all quiet and moped around for the last two days. She had kept every thing to herself and she just bottled it all up, until the point she couldn't take it, hence why she was here and about to tell the girl what happened.

She sighed again and continued to read Rei's Manga, until she was interrupted by the sounds of four very happy sounding friends of hers and they crashed through the paper doors of the temple, attacked Usagi in a bear hug and asked her loads of questions. Minako cleared her throat and gestured for everyone to sit down, they did so. Usagi told them how it all started and what happened……

* * *

"That….THAT COW!" Screeched Makoto as she punched her hand in fury. "We should teach her a lesson, Senshi style." As she grinned evilly at the other girls. 

"That would be a misuse of our Senshi powers" Ami piped in before the other girls could agree to that.

Usagi sighed and said "It's not Cornelia I'm worried about; it's about what she said and how it might be true! Why would Mamo-chan want me anyway? I'm not pretty like Rei, I'm not smart like Ami, and I'm not strong like Makoto! And I am not…..err….." Usagi paused for a moment, Minako's smiled faded "Oh yeah and I'm not as funny as Minako! So why would Mamoru want me? He could probably have any girl in the world and yet he chose me! Why? That what I want to know is why?" Usagi relaxed in her chair, glad she got that off her chest.

Rei was the first one to speak "Mamoru loves you, for you! You're a great person! You place people before yourself and you have sacrificed yourself to save the earth many times! You have soo much love to share with everyone! You bring a smile to everyone's face even in the darkest of times!" Rei hugged Usagi.

"Thanks guys! You're the best" Usagi smiled at her friends and hugged them one by one. The girls had a sleep over and they stayed up all night talking about boys and shopping. Usagi was so glad to have such caring friends and wondered why she deserved them.

Usagi woke up early on the Saturday morning refreshed and happy, she found her backpack and put on her favorite army print jeans and a green tank top. She walked over to Minako's sleeping bag and shook her slightly and all she got in response was a "mhhh!" so she shooked her harder until she was awake "huh? Where is the Youma?" she sleepily said as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm going over to Mamo-Chan's to talk to him" She said in a whisper so she wouldn't wake the other girls. Minako nodded in response and understood her completely

"Good Luck girl!" Minako said before she turned over back to sleep.

Usagi smiled down at her and made her way out the temple and on her way to Mamoru's apartment.

* * *

YAY! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but with the Half-term and sleeping all day, it kinda takes up your time :P short i know but i just a small piece of what the girls would do ;) 

REVIEW PLZ!

BRING ON THE FLAMES (gets the fire exitsinguator) DIE FLAMES! WHY WONT U DIE!

There are more chapters to come!

Luv

Princess Kousagi Serenity

-becky-


	6. The cat fight

Hey guys! Sorry it took soo long to write a new chapter, I was having some troubles with my boyfriend Freddy, unfortunately we broke up 'cos of a fight over text. Anyway here's my new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Standard disclaimer: (**Sigh) **I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters so don't rub it in! 

Konnichwa – Hello/ Good day

Arigato – Thank you

Minna – Everyone

Hai – yes

Iee – No

Gomen – Sorry

Sayonara – Bye

Ashiteru – I love you

Nani – What?

Ohayou - good morning

Hehe I would put more in but I don't want to confuse ya

Right then on with the story!

* * *

Usagi bounced down the streets of Tokyo paying no attention to people around her, passer byers dodged the bubbly blonde as she headed towards Mamoru's apartment. When she reached it, she pressed the buzzer and waited for a response. 

"Hello, this is Chiba Mamoru speaking" Came a deep sexy voice from the speaker.

"Hey Mamo-chan!" She said lovingly.

"Hey Usako! What's up?" He replied.

"Would you like to go get some ice cream with me?" She fiddled with the hem of her green tank top.

"I would love to….. I'll be down in a second" he said as he hung up on her

"Okay" She said to the dial tone.

Usagi smoothed down the creases on her camouflage trousers and tapped her foot impatiently, a few metres down the street a hyena's like laugh could be heard: "HAHA! That soooooo funny!" Screeched Cornelia as she walked with her gang of popular kids. Her laugh sent shivers down Usagi's back and made her blood run cold.

"See ya guys! I have a boy to claim as my own!" Cornelia stopped right outside Mamoru's apartment complex, she smirked over at Usagi and sneered "What's up, Meatball brains?"

Usagi clenched her fists and her cheeks turned red in anger. "Cornelia" She hissed back at the brunette girl, keeping her anger in check. Cornelia was pleased with her results, and decided to antagonize her some more.

"Oh hi! What are you doing here, anyway? Me? I'm here to get some 'extra lessons' from Mamo-chan!" She had a smug look on her face when she saw Usagi reaction. "You're not allowed to call him that!" She hissed back at Cornelia, she resisted the temptation to hurt the girl in front of her.

"Oh haven't you heard? Mamo-chan is mine? Oh he hasn't told you? Shame on him! Well anyway, I'll best be off, he talking me out to dinner! How romantic?" She laughed again, and the hairs on Usagi's neck stood on end "I think he is going to propose to me!"

That was when Usagi snapped; she lashed out at Cornelia and smacked her in the face. Cornelia placed a hand on her red cheek in shock and fury flashed in her eyes as she tackled Usagi to the ground. Usagi started pulling hard on Cornelia's hair in an attempt to get Cornelia off of her. Cornelia dug her long nails into Usagi's cheeks and blood trickled out, Usagi flinched in pain and bit down hard on her arm, causing Cornelia to jump up off of her and yelp in pain "YOU BIT ME!" She screeched.

"Stay away from me and my Fiancé! Or you will receive more than a bite mark" Usagi shook her fists at Cornelia.

"Bring it!" She launched herself for Usagi again and they were on a heap on the ground, aiming attacks at each other and pulling each other's hair.

Mamoru and Motoki made their way down to the front entrance only to see the cat fight between Usagi and Cornelia, Mamoru rushed over to grab Usagi away from Cornelia, and Motoki had a hold over Cornelia. The two girls shouted abuse at each other as the boys tried to calm them down.

"FINE! YOU CAN KEEP HIM FOR NOW! BUT I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT! ALWAYS!" She yelled as she broke free from Motoki's grip and walked down the street at a fast pace.

"Usa-chan, are you okay?" Motoki rushed over to her. She nodded and he said "Listen, I've got to get back to the Arcade. Mamoru will you patch her up?" He nodded and placed an arm around Usagi and led her towards his apartment.

He unlocked the door and motioned for Usagi to sit on the sofa; she complied and made her self comfortable as Mamoru searched for his first aid kit. He sat beside Usagi and was dabbing the wounds on her check with a wet cloth and he applied some disinfectant. "Usako, I want you tell me what has been going on with you lately? You've been so distanced from everyone ever since you appeared with the slash on your cheek a couple of days ago! I want you to tell me what happened from the start!"

"Okay it all started In Art……."

* * *

"I don't care if they're jealous of me! I just am so happy being with the best guy in the world. Then Cornelia comes along and tries to steal my happiness like she usually does!" She finished her long story, she had ended up sobbing in Mamoru's arms, and he stroked her hair and said soothing words to her. 

"Why didn't you tell me before? We could have got it sorted!" He said as he looked into her tearful eyes.

She shook her head, "Mamo-chan? Why did you choose me? You could have any girl in the world! But why me? I'm not pretty like Rei, I'm not smart like Ami, and I'm not strong like Makoto! And I am not as funny as Minako!"

"Usako! I love you, because you are you! I don't care if you're not the smartest girl in the world! I love because you are such a great person and you have so much love to share with everyone. You're the most important person on this planet!" He took her hands in his and he kissed away her tears.

"I love you, Mamo-chan" she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Usako" He kissed her gently on her lips before he rested her head on his chest as she began to doze off.

* * *

TBC...

Like it?

Good 'cos it took me ages to come up with that!

plz REVIEW! I don't mind flames!

luv

becky


	7. Oh! Her again!

黄葉の候、貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。毎度格別のお引き立てを賜り、厚く御礼申し上げます。

**Konnichwa Minna-chan! I'm back! I'm sitting here in science, bored out of my brains, with my best mate Kerri.**

**Kezzy: Hi Becky**

**Princess Kousagi Serenity: Hey kez, your gunna help me to write this story!**

**Kezzy: Oh….am I? Err okay then... cool! Can I be a character?**

**Princess Kousagi Serenity: I'll think about it.**

**SUMMARY: Usagi is late for school (as usual) She has a big shock when she finds out that her new substitute teacher for the rest of the year is, her Fiancé. (Dun dun duh!) **

**Set after stars. **

Standard disclaimer: (**Sigh) **I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters so don't rub it in!

"…." Speech

'…..' Telepathically

Konnichwa – Hello/ Good day

Arigato – Thank you

Minna – Everyone

Hai – yes

Iee – No

Gomen – Sorry

Sayonara – Bye

Ashiteru – I love you

Nani – What?

Ohayou - good morning

Hehe I would put more in but I don't want to confuse ya

Right then on with the story!

* * *

Usagi sleepily opened her eyes to search for the annoying light that had awoken her, she grumbled something about her beauty sleep and dragged herself out of bed, she tried to not to make noise so she wouldn't awaken her sleeping fiancée. She grabbed a towel and one of his robes, and turned on the shower. 

She had stayed over Mamoru's for the night; Raye had covered for her and said she was sleeping over at the temple. She made a mental note: to never to lose her friends. They had been there for when she was down, and they made her laugh and smile. She loved her friends dearly and would sacrifice her self for them, as she already had in the past.

She got out the shower and wrapped a towel around her bare form and she did her best to towel dry her hair, having no luck drying it. She went in search of some hair straighteners or a least a hair dryer, clumsily made her way over to Mamoru's bedside table and silently open the draw, she rummaged around only finding a photo album, a few manga comics and some old love letters from herself. She flipped open the photo, she smiled down at the happy couple photo, which was taken last summer. She turned over the page and smoothed down the creases, she smiled at the picture of her, Mamoru and Chibi-usa. It also brought tears to her eyes; she really missed that pink-hair spore of a future daughter of hers. But she felt she would be seeing her really soon.

BEEP….BEEP….BEEP….BEEP

The alarm clock made Usagi jump and fell of the bed onto Mamoru's plush red carpet, Mamoru sleepily blink his eyes and raised an eyebrow when he saw she was on the floor.

"Don't ask!" She snapped as she hoisted herself upright and headed out to the kitchen, Mamoru blinked a few more times and then he headed for the shower. Usagi roamed through the cabinet, trying to find something decent to eat and decided to fry some eggs and some pancakes. She careful separated the eggs making sure she didn't have and of the eggs' shell in the mixture, she tossed into the pan. It took her 5 minutes to work out how to use the stove, she danced around the kitchen in victory and then she began stirr the pancake mix.

Mamoru's eyes widened in shock as he got out the shower he could smell eggs and they didn't smell like they burning, he could also hear her humming a song that felt familiar to him. He walked to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her; she jumped in shock when he began to kiss her ear lobe. She wiggled out of his grip she could flip the pancakes one last time before she stacked them onto the plates along with the eggs.

Mamoru stared at the plate of food, and looked up into Usagi's starry eyes, he gulped and cut of a bit of pancake and took a bite out of it. He braced himself for the wave of nausea that he was sure was about to wash over him. He swallowed and a big smile spread across his face

"Usako! This is delicious!" Her eyes light up as she devoured down her plate.

"Ashiteru Mamo-chan" She got up from her seat and sat on his lap, she gave a peck on the lips and smiled.

"Would like to ride on the motorcycle or the car?" Usagi smile grew larger and she squeaked "MOTORCYCLE!" before she kissed again.

Mamoru arrived in the school car park and helped Usagi off the bike; they kissed passionately before rushing off to get registered. She waved goodbye to him and went in search of her friends, she found them by the drinking fountain obviously waiting for her.

"USAGI-CHAN!" Squeaked Ami, she was very shocked to see that Usagi was early.

"So Usa-chan! Did you do the nasty with Mamoru-san?" Minako nudged and winked at Usagi.

"MINA!" The girls fell to floor anime style and large sweat drops appeared on their heads, Usagi just stood there and turned bright red. If her hair could go red in embarrassed it would!

"What? It was only a simple question!" Said Minako outraged. They all began to giggle at her reaction and walked away from the fuming Minako and headed for their tutor room.

They sat in their usually seats at the back and chatted all through registration, Arriving fashionable late was Cornelia and her gang. Cornelia's arm was heavily bandaged and she has a black and blue cheek. Cornelia approached where Usagi was sitting and slammed her hands on Usagi's desk.

"Listen here! I don't want you to spread around that YOU beat me up!" She hissed in a hostile tone. Usagi didn't even bother to look at Cornelia and continued to chat to Makoto.

"Why? Because you can't admit that I beat you?" Usagi said in a joyful tone.

"You better watch your back, Tsukino!" Cornelia face was red with anger

"Is that a threat?" Usagi said.

"Could be! See you around" With that she flipped her hair over her shoulder and left with her gang following her. Usagi noticed Cornelia had left a note on her next and curiously opened it.

* * *

Meatball head…

Meet me behindthe school at the trash cansafter school and with will settle this! If you do not come, you will only make it worse

Yours Hatefully

Cornelia

* * *

Usagi bit her lip nervously and a wave of nausea washed over her. She folded the letter and stuffed it her pocket, as soon as the bell went she rushed out the class and hurried to her first lesson.

* * *

Well there you have it! A new chapter, I have ideas for the next chapter. I just haven't put it on paper.Anyway Review plz 

luv

becky


	8. SAVED BY A YOUMA!

黄葉の候、貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。毎度格別のお引き立てを賜り、厚く御礼申し上げます。

**Konnichwa Minna-chan! I'm back! I'm sitting here in my very tidy room (my room is always messy btw) my mum forced to tidy it out yesterday. If this chapter sucks, I blame me for inhaling too much dust!**

**Princess Kousagi Serenity: Merry xmas everyone**

**Kezzy: Happy birthday Rebecca**

**Princess Kousagi Serenity: Kerry….IT WAS 3 DAYS AGO! -- AND DON'T CALL ME REBECCA! MY NAME IS BECKY! (Pounces on kerry)**

**SUMMARY: Usagi is late for school (as usual) She has a big shock when she finds out that her new substitute teacher for the rest of the year is, her Fiancé. (Dun dun duh!) **

**Set after stars.

* * *

**

Standard disclaimer: (**Sigh) **I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters so don't rub it in!

Usagi stared at the clock and she bit down on her lip as she felt butterflies in her stomach, she also felt a wave of nausea wash over her petite body mixed with adrenalin. She turned her mind back onto the lesson but her attention wavering.

"Okay, what would you say if I said 'Hallo, wie heißt du?"

"Hallo, Ich heiße Ami" Ami smiled smugly at the girls who were giving her evil looks

"Excellent! Okay what if I said 'Wie gehts?"

Obviously Ami hands shot up straight away but Mamoru ignored that fact and asked one of girls at the front who were to busy giving Ami evil looks to listen to the question and all she could come out with was "errrrrrrrrrrrrrr……..hehe I don't know sir" Mamoru wasn't impressed. "This is stuff you should have learned when you were ten years old" The entire class laughed at the misfortunate girl whose face went bright red. "okay Ami, tell us the answer" He sighed as Ami was waving her hand up vigorously. "Ich bin gut." Mamoru sighed deeply again and turned his attention to his fiancée who was fiddling with her pen.

"Miss Tsukino" She nearly jumped out of her chair in surprise. "Please tell me what you would say if you where asking my age"

'crud!' Usagi wracked her brain for an answer "Wie alt bist du?"

"Correct" Mamoru smiled brightly at her, but the girls who were sitting in the front weren't too pleased about this, they turned around and started gossiping about Usagi, they were also scheming about spreading a rumor about Usagi being pregnant with Mamoru's child.

Usagi was less than pleased when the finally bell had rung; she slowly made her way out of the school doors and headed for the gates. Her heart seemed to pumping really hard against her ribcage, and she was really jumpy, the slightest noise seemed to give her a heart attack. 'Arg! Pull yourself together gal!' She mentally slap herself and continued her journey to the trash can. She was concentrating on the karate moves Makoto had taught her for self defense, she took a deep breath and walked around the corner.

There stood Cornelia and an older girl, she had not seen before. The older girl had the same shade of brown hair as Cornelia, her eyes were a piercing green colour.

"Meatball head! So glad you could join us" She laughed wickedly, Usagi swore her laugh sounded like Beryl's.

"Humph, this is my older sister Keira. She is a black belt in traditional Chinese Kung fu." Her smiles widen. "You two have lots to discuss; I'll leave you to it. Cio" She mocked and blew a kiss at Usagi and disappeared into the distance.

"Soo your Tsukino Usagi? The one who bit my little sister" she hissed

"h..hai" stuttered Usagi.

"See I don't like it when people attack my little sister, it makes me angry. And believe me you wont like me when I'm angry!" She cracked her knuckles and advanced on Usagi, towering over her and raising her fist. Usagi closed her eyes when she felt Keira grab her shoulders. She gulped and braced herself for the pain; she opened her eyes when she felt Keira being lifted off her and slammed to the ground with a thump.

Usagi eyes widened in shock when she saw the nastiest Youma she had ever seen in her life, the Youma seemed to be a crossed between a slug and a dragon. The Youma was draining the energy of Keira, Usagi took this chance to hid behind a trash can and transform.

"Moon Eternal, Make up!" With feathers flying and pink light blinding, the stood the legendary Senshi of the moon.

The Youma was about to finish Keira off.

"Stop right there! For disturbing the peace, I will not forgive you because I am sailor moon, pretty agent of the moon. In the name of the moon and earth, I WILL PUNISH YOU!" She did her famous stance.

"Give me all your energy" It hissed in a monotone. It fired thousands on needle-like scales pinning Sailor moon to the ground, it shot a shadow beam at her. The beam wrapped around her necked and became solid, the Youma pulled hard on it choking her and at the same time stealing her energy.

Darkness began to over come her as she started losing consciousness. Then out of now where a red streak shot through the sky breaking the shadow beam. Usagi went into a choking fit and weakly look up at the steel-tipped red rose in front of her. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama" She managed to choke out, but her throat was on fire as he jumped off the building a landed next to her. He hushed her "Shhh, don't talk if it hurts" She nodded her head and summoned her tier.

"Silver Moon power kiss" She whispered, though it was barely audible. The Youma was bombarded with feathers; it shouted "Beautiful!" before it turned into dust. She lost her transformation and collapsed into Tuxedo Kamen's arms.

"Usako! Are you alright?" He lifted her into his arms. She nodded slightly and placed her arm around his neck loosely and rested her head on his chest. He took this action as a queue to leave the scene; he made a decision to take Usagi to his apartment to rest.

* * *

YAY! Another chapter done! I think there may be a few more! Plz I need ideas! Soo Email them to me and thank 


	9. Green with envvy

**貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。毎度格別のお引き立てを賜り、厚く御礼申し上げます。**

**Hey peeps! Did you have a nice holiday? I got 2 graphical shaman king novel books, 2 shaman king games, Sailor moon S the movie, Sailor moon stars and a few 'How to draw anime books' and loads of make up.**

**Princess Kousagi Serenity: Happy new year!**

**Kezzy: (slurps loudly on her strawberry milkshake) Arg! Brain freeze!**

**Princess Kousagi Serenity: Kerry….(Sweat drops)**

**SUMMARY: Usagi is late for school (as usual) She has a big shock when she finds out that her new substitute teacher for the rest of the year is, her Fiancé. (Dun dun duh!) **

**Set after stars. **

**Standard disclaimer: (Sigh) I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters so don't rub it in!

* * *

**

Usagi weakly opened her eyes, she felt like someone had run her over with a steam roller. She gently rubbed her sore eyes, she lightly touched the bruises on her neck and she winced in pain as the burning sensation in her throat came back. She glanced around the familiar room of her beloved Mamo-chan's bedroom; she grabbed the bed post and slowly shifted her self into a rigid sitting position. Usagi sighed deeply, she decided maybe a long hot bubble bath will sooth her aches and pain. She unsteadily got to her feet, her legs felt like jelly-o, and then she finally decided she was too drained to even bother to turning on the hot water, then adding the bubbles and then washing and conditioning her hair. To be honest she couldn't be bothered, she would rather curl up on the sofa with some hot cocoa or instead cuddle up on the sofa with her Mamo-chan.

Usagi walked clumsily across the room into the living room, holding on to any type of surface she could find to give her support, nearly knocking anything off the surface that was in her path. She sigh in relief when she finally reached the sofa, she plopped down onto it and then she felt dizzy, the world around her seemed to spin making an awesome collage of colors as it span rapid around her. She snapped back into reality when she heard someone softly said "Usako?" She blinked rapidly as the dizzy spell wore off and she stared into the concerned eyes of Mamoru. "Usako? Are you okay?" He gently pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead "You shouldn't be out of bed, you took quite a beating from the Youma and you lost a lot of energy" He said softly in her ear before he released her from his embrace as he stood. "I need to go out for about an hour; will you be okay on your own?" He ignored the pout she was giving him. "Do you need anything while I'm out?" her eyes lit up and she screeched "FOOD!" Mamoru had to cover his ears because the decibels were so loud. He gave her a quick peck on the licks before he got out the door, he waved good bye at her and shut the door behind him. She stretched out lazily on the couch and groan in discomfort; all her muscles seemed to be aching. Her eyelids suddenly became really heavy, her mind drifted and finally she was asleep.

She was awoken suddenly by someone knocking on the door; she guessed Mamoru had left his keys behind. She left the comfort of the sofa and hoisted her self up and hobbled to the down. She smoothed down her tangled hair and opened the door; her smile faded immediately when she saw a slim petite girl standing in the hallway, who had way to much make up on. The girl looked up and down at her and hissed "Usago Tsukino"

"Usagi" Corrected Usagi.

"Whatever! Is Mamoru-san home?" The girl snapped back. Usagi shook her head, the girl rolled her eyes and shoved a neatly wrapped present with a pink envelope and Mamoru's name written in a fancy handwriting into Usagi's hands and walked away.

"Make sure he gets it" She shouted over her shoulder before getting into the lift.

Usagi blinked and shook her head; she placed the present on the coffee table and collapsed back onto the couch, she had a staring contest with the present, she bit her lip and tried to take her mind off what she thought was inside. She finally gave into the temptation after being convinced by the little red devil on her shoulder; of course the angel just picked this week to take a vacation. She careful removed the paper without ripping it and stared down at the box of chocolates in her hand, confused she opened the card.

It was a Love letter! A love letter to Mamoru! Her mamo-chan! HERS! And that girl had written that she think that Usagi was a cow.

Turned green with jealously and ripped up the letter and threw into the bin, she ripped open the box of chocolates and scoffed them down. She got rid of the evidence and decided to take a nap, anger can take a lot out of you. She moved her self into a comfortable position and let sleep take over her.

* * *

Wooooooooohooooooo! Ouch pain! Hehe hoped you enjoyed it! I just need to put my ideas to paper for next chapter! Plz read and review and ill give u virtual cookies! 


	10. The italien boy

Guess who back? (And if u don't know your brain is seriously fired, and you should seek professional help!)

Standard disclaimer: (**Sigh) **I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters so don't rub it in!

Princess Kousagi Serenity: YAHOOOOOOOOOO!

Kezzy: Whats up with you?

Princess Kousagi Serenity: (sniff) I just soo glad (sniff) that your parents didnt decide to move (Sobs loudly and pulls kerri into a tight hug)

Kezzy: (choke) Becky let go of me! I cant breath!

* * *

"Usagi-chan! Come on, your going to be late again" Yelled Minako, who was standing at the front gates of Usagi's house. Usagi came running out of her house with a piece of toast in her mouth; she grabbed onto Minako's arm and sprinted towards school, dragging a dazed Minako with her. Minako snapped out of her daze and shouted "Slow down usa! You are going too fast! I feel travel sick" Usagi turned round and stared weirdly at Minako as she turned a nasty green color. Usagi not looking where she was going crashed into a broad chest, toppling over and bringing Minako with her as she landed flat on her face on the pavement.

"Whoa! Good thing I landed on you or that could have really hurt!" Minako said as she stood up and brushed the dirt of her school uniform. Usagi lifted her head and rubbed her nose. "Yeah! Lucky you!" she said sarcastically.

"Are you okay Miss?" The boy said as he crouched down to Usagi's level on the floor, his voice heavy with an Italian accent. She nodded and accepted the hand the boy offered, he helped her up.

"Thank you, Sorry about colliding into you! Did I hurt you?" She asked concerned. He smiled at her and shook his head "It takes a lot to hurt me! I'm Orlando by the way, I'm new here." He had gorgeous brown eyes and brown short hair, he kind of reminded Usagi of her Mamo-chan, but he was a few inches shorter and didn't where a horrible green jacket, he was also obviously from Italy.

"I…I'm…Usagi" She stuttered.

"Nice to meet you!" He took her hand and planted a soft kiss on the back of her hand, she blushed and giggled weakly,

"HI! I am Minako! I'm single and I'm looking for someone special" She had stars in her eyes as he kissed her hand.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi hissed. "Yeah sorry about her, she can be a bit forward" Orlando smiled sweetly at Usagi.

"I AM NOT" Screeched Minako, causing everyone to go slightly deafened. Usagi giggled and glanced at her watch and gasped. "MINAKO! WE'RE SOOO LATE!" she screamed. Orlando laughed slightly and asked "What school do you go to?"

"Juuban high school" Minako said proudly.

"Wow! I just transferred there, but I kind of got lost. I don't know exactly where it is? Do you think you could show me the way?"

Minako's eyes lit up and she grabbed hold of Orlando's arm and started running, dragging him behind her. Usagi stood there dazed for a second, and then she snapped back to reality when she realized she was mega late for school, she sprinted off after Minako and Orlando yelling "WAIT UP! MINAKO-CHAN!"

"AHHHH!" Screamed Minako as Usagi and Orlando crashed into her back when she stopped abruptly, causing all three of them to crash through the door of their tutor room, and landing in a very embarrassing and awkward position.

Usagi was the first one to get up, she was blushing madly as she bowed, "We are soooooo sorry we are late sir, we crashed into the new boy and we had to show him around and…and" She sound out of breath.

"Just take your seats, girls" Mamoru said impatiently, they did what he said and quickly sat at the table that was available.

"Okay class, we have a new student joining us, His name is Carlitelli Orlando, he transferred here from a school in Rome. Please make him feel welcome" Orlando flashed a sexy smile and winked at Usagi, she blushed and looked away.

Orlando sat down behind Usagi and Minako; he stared at her all through the lesson. He admired her beauty and her bubble personality as she chatted with everyone around her. 'Man, they don't make them like her in Italy; I need to make her mine.' He grinned mysteriously. 'No one can resist the Orlando charm; I always get what I want. And I want the blonde haired goddess'

As soon as the class ended he hung to the back of the crowd as they filed out into the busy halls, waiting to talk to Usagi, he watched her as she went up to Mamoru and kissed him on the cheek. Orlando felt the jealously built up as he cheeks turned red in anger, he swore he would do what ever he could to brake them up, so he went in search of someone who got help him with that.

* * *

Oooooooooooooooo its getting interesting! DUN DUN DUH! 

Luv becky

p.s plz review or I'll cry!


	11. The meeting

**Omg. Nearly two years since I updated? That can't be good!**

**puts hands up It's not my fault TT Last year of school and we had loads of coursework protects face from flying rotten fruit**

**Hopefully my writing skills have improved…**

**My English teacher doesn't like my stories :(**

**I got a D in my exam Mock, but a C in my coursework..**

**Soo not all bad..**

**Anyway! ENJOY :D**

* * *

Usagi was too absorbed into doodling in her text book, to feel the pair of eyes burning into the back of her head. Cornelia huffed and flicked her hair in anger, 'Stupid little bunny, there must be some way to destroy you' her eyes wandered over to Mamoru, she felt her heart skip a beat. 'He is so dreamy…That bunny doesn't deserve such a gorgeous man like him. That's why he WILL be mine.' She smacked her fists down in anger and stood up.

The entire class including Mamoru and Usagi had turnt around to give her the funniest look in the world, as if she had just announce that she was a chicken from mars. Muttering an apology, her cheeks were a violent scarlet and she quickly sat down and buried her head in her arms to get away from the embarrassment, she raised her head to give a snotty remark to the chuckle that was coming from the boy sitting next to her. That's when Ice blue met earth brown eyes. She felt her body stiffen and go numb.

"Konnichwa Cornelia-san" Smiled Orlando, "Not to sound rude, but erm I think the class are thinking you're a bit insane" then he winked, Cornelia snapped back into reality. "I-I-I ermm.. Yeh.. I..uum…Hi?" She stuttered on every word she spoke, as if she had a gun pointed to her head. She felt like she was falling.

Orlando flashed Cornelia, his award-winning smile. "I'm Orlando by the way. I'm new here" His exotic accent gave off this kind of sexy vibe that had Cornelia trapped, like a mouse in the merciless paws of a cat. She shook her head violently to rid herself of the powerful and ruthless demon of lust, she briskly said "Nice to meet you" before getting back to the work that she had barely started.

Usagi was humming to herself as she was doodling, unaware of the meeting that had just happened behind her and how it will make the her life a lot more difficult……

* * *

Okei. Hows that for the first chapter back from a LOOOONG vacation? I'm seriously out of ideas… But this chapter had to be done… for the scheme of things that will be forcoming!

Okei. I will be working on the next chapter when inspiration hits me again :)

Love you all!

Becka


End file.
